JurTang? HA? HAA? HAAA?
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Jujur-Tantangan ala Deimon Devil Bats zaman kuliahan ada di sini. Warning inside. Fifth fict, maap kalo jelek. RnR please? P.S. Saya jadi gila habis baca Teenage Stories! dan Madness to Win. Terima kasih pada dua fic itu. Ganti judul! Kurang huruf 'A'.


Halooo! ~(=w=~)

Makasih buat yang udah _RnR_ _fic_ku yang _Banana!_ ya. :D

**salmahimahi****, ****RaikouCorp****, ****Runa Elric Angelusweet****, ****riidinaffa****, ****Iin cka you-nii****, ****Cyrix Uzuhika****, ****undine-yaha **: udah dibales lewat PM. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
><strong>_**JurTang? HA? HAA? HAAA?**_**© Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
><strong>_**Story by**_** : Yovi  
><strong>_**Idea**_** © saya jadi gila habis baca Madness to Win dan Teenage Stories!  
>Madness to Win <strong>© Salmahimahi<br>Teenage Stories **© Siebte Gloxinia  
><strong>****_**Warning : **_**GJ, ****bukan '****mungkin OOC****' lagi—pasti OOC!****, **_**Author's POV**_**, ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin **_**typo**_**, ****mungkin garing, gak maksud**_** bashing chara,**_**dll.**

_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

><p>Hari ini, adalah saatnya <em>reunion <em>Deimon _Devil Bats_ angkatan Hiruma dan Sena. Ingat, yang _reunion_ itu Deimon _Devil Bats_, bukan sekolah Deimon. Jadi, yang ngumpul cuma anggota Deimon _Devil Bats_ aja. _Oce_, anak-anak?—eh, maaf.

Angkatan Hiruma, sekarang masih kuliah. Setahun lagi, mereka akan lulus—kalau lulus ujian atau sidang terbuka, tentunya. Eh, kejam, ya? Ahem, angkatan Sena, masih dua tahun lagi lulusnya, jadi cuekin aja. Jangan beli jimat kelulusan sekarang.

Nah, kita lihat suasana di ruang klub Deimon _Devil Bats_.

—**(**_**Force=mass X acceleration**_**)—**

"Yaa~! Semuanya, apa kabar?" jeritan mantan _cheerleader_ Deimon _aka_ Nona Ta—ehm, Suzuna Taki, terdengar sampai ke alun-alun.

"Waah, Suzuna-_chan_, kamu nggak berubah, ya," kata Mamori Anezaki, mantan manajer Deimon. Sekarang sih, ganti status jadi pacarnya Hiruma, fufufu … .

"Hu-uh, Kak Mamo bicara seperti kita udah 10 tahun nggak ketemu!" protes Suzuna, sambil cemberut.

"Kekekeke! 10 tahun? Manajer Sialan ini udah tua, dong!" kekeh Yoichi Hiruma, sang mantan kapten Deimon _Devil Bats_. Yah, meskipun jabatan kaptennya sampai sekarang nggak berubah, cuma beda tim.

"Yee, setua-tuanya aku, lebih keliatan tua Musashi!" balas Mamori—tanpa sadar Musashi udah _pundung_ di pojok ruang klub.

"Sudah, kita 'kan jarang, bisa kumpul seperti ini. Jangan cuma diisi pertengkaran, dong." Nah, ini dia suara kesayangan kita, _EyeShield 21 aka_ Sena Kobayakawa!

Omong-omong, kurasa berita ini sudah sampai di koran _readers_ masing-masing. Sena udah pacaran sama Suzuna, loh! Dasar anak muda, ngebet banget pengen pacaran, nyahahaha. Mikir ujian dulu napa. Ah—maaf, aku lupa pernah bilang kalau angkatan Sena tidak usah berpikir tentang ujian dulu.

"Hei, kita 'kan sudah kupul begini, terus mau ngapain?" tanya Kazuki Jumonji, calon hakim masa depan. Ceileeeh.

"Nggak tau tuh, mereka malah berantem," sahut Koji Kuroki sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Hayo, kutuan, ya?

"Padahal jarang banget kita bisa kumpul kaya gini." Shozo Togano membalas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komiknya tercinta. _Jiah_, lo sendiri malah baca komik, _Bro_.

"Em … kok nggak ada makanan, sih?" tanya Ryokan Kurita, sambil celingak-celinguk bareng Daikichi Komusubi.

"Jujur, aku heran. Kurita 'kan suka makan, kok sampai sekarang nggak kena obesitas, ya?" Terdengar suara dari kuburan—eh, salah naskah. Maksudnya, suara dari dokter kita yang hobinya ceramah, Manabu Yukimitsu.

_Wait_! Tukang kayu langganan Deimon belum keliatan! Mana, ya? Ah, ternyata dia masih pundung di pojokan.

… .

Sepertinya aku melupakan seseorang … ?

"MUKYA! Daritadi gue gak disebut, Payah!" Aha, aku melupakan Monta _aka_ Raimon Taro, si _receiver_ legendaris dari Deimon. PUAS LO?

"WOI, LO PADA! Jangan cerewet! Ini juga baru mau mulai acaranya!" sembur Suzuna—yang sepertinya kena hipnotis Hiruma. Semua langsung nyiapin payung. Hujan lokal, kata mereka.

"Acara apa? Bukannya kita cuma ketemuan doang, ya? " kata Musashi—yang udah pulih dari pundungnya. Dia nggak sadar kalo kata 'ketemuan' itu kaya orang pacaran mau ketemu. 'Ketemuan di mana, Say?', _like that_.

Suzuna dan Hiruma menyeringai seram.

"**JUJUR-TANTANGAN, YA-HA!**" teriak keduanya kompak. Mamori sama Sena cemburu. Kekekekeke … .

"Ju, jujur-tantangan?" ulang Sena ragu.

"Yep! Ayo, duduk melingkar!" perintah Suzuna. Yang nggak ngikut cuma Hiruma. Dia masih duduk di kursi, sambil poligami sama _laptop_.

"Hiruma-_kun_, kamu nggak ikut?" tanya Mamori perhatian—cieee—sambil mengambil tempat di seberang Hiruma. Tenang, Hiruma nggak akan kubawa kabur, kooookkk! XDD

"Ikut, cuma aku lagi malas pindah." Hiruma menanggapi dengan kalem. Widiiih, kerasukan Sena, ya!

"Kalo gitu, siniin botolnya," tuntut Suzuna. Nah, bukan nuntut pertanggungjawaban, oke?

Hiruma melempar botol kaca ke arah Monta sambil bilang, "Kalo pecah, ganti. Harganya 50.000 yen."

Itu, sih, semua orang juga tau kalau Anda berbohong, Hiruma.

"MUKYAA?" jerit Monta sambil menangkap botol itu dengan panik.

… .

Sepertinya beberapa orang _idiot_ di sini nggak tahu.

"DIEM! Ayo mulai!" Suzuna ngambek lagi. Lagi 'datang bulan', ya?

_**Syuuuut~**_

Ah, jadi inget Taki. Sayang dia masih di Amerika. Pak Doburoku juga lagi di Amerika.

_**Tep.**_

Botol berhenti.

"YAA~! Kak Yo kena!" Suzuna menunjuk Hiruma. Napsu bener, sih.

"AP—"

"Sebutkan statusmu sekarang; jomblo atau udah punya pacar? Kalo punya, sebutin siapa!" Ucapan Hiruma terputus oleh suara semangatnya Suzuna. Nggak bisa protes, deh.

Em, pertanyaan Suzuna ternyata 'nancep' banget buat beberapa teman kita—atau sebagian besar?—yang masih jomblo.

"Harusnya 'kan milih antara 'jujur' atau 'tantangan' dulu!" kata Hiruma. Ngotot, pengen protes. Kesiaaann … .

"SUKA-SUKA GUE! Buruan jawab!" APA? Kamu suka Hiruma, Suzuna? Eh—bercanda, Sena, maaf.

"Statusku—"

Semua diem, penasaran.

"—pacaran."

Masih diem, beberapa mangap.

"Dan—pacarku …"

Detak jantung yang denger udah cenat-cenut. Mamori siap-siap.

"Dia." Hiruma menunjuk ke seberang tempat duduknya sekarang tanpa menoleh dari _laptop_ lagi.

Semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hiruma.

Mamori dan Suzuna cengo.

Sena dan Monta serangan jantung.

3 Bersaudara kejang-kejang mendadak sampe mulutnya busaan.

Kurita dan Komusubi asma.

Yukimitsu sibuk hilir-mudik ngecek semua orang.

Musashi melotot.

Hiruma? Nggak _ngeh_.

"HUAPAAA! DEMI APA LOOO!" jerit semuanya.

"Hee?" Mata Hiruma menelusuri telunjuknya.

**Telunjuknya mengarah pada … Musashi.** _WTF [What the Fork] ?_

"Hiruma **MAHOOO (Manusia Homo)** !" teriak 3 Bersaudara HaHa histeris, sampai mulutnya busaan. Ternyata kekompakan mereka nggak berubah, ya. _So sweet_~!

"Bu, bukan!" Hiruma jadi gagap, "maksudnya Mamori Anezaki! "

"AAA DIA JADI **LEHO (Lesbi-Homo) **SEKARANG!" Monta tereak kenceng-kenceng.

"HIRUMA, KAMU NORMAL?" Yukimitsu teriak, padahal dia 'kan bukan psikolog yang dengerin banci-banci curhat.

"IIIIH AMIT-AMIT!" jerit Suzuna sambil nyekek Sena.

"I—itu … mustahil … ." Sena akhirnya bisa bersuara di sela-sela cekekan Suzuna.

"HIRUMA-_KUN_, TERNYATA KAMU SELINGKUH!" amuk Mamori, "**LO, GUE, **_**END**_!"

Tiga perempatan mulai muncul di kepala Hiruma. Auranya mulai nggak enak.

"Wah, gawat," ujar Musashi datar tanpa didengar semuanya. Untung dia nggak peduli sama insiden tadi dan masih tenang.

"PACAR GUE MAMORI ANEZAKI! BUDEK LO PADA!" Hiruma mendeklarasikan kenceng-kenceng. Dibarengi ngamuk dan … tembakan senjata ke sana kemari.

_**Siiingg … .**_

—_**(Heat (Q)=mass X coefficient X delta temperature)—**_

"Um … kita mulai lagi, ya?" ujar Suzuna takut-takut.

_**Syyuuut … tep.**_

"EHHH?" jerit Suzuna. Dia kena, dia kena!

"Kekekeke," aura setan Hiruma muncul lagi, "jujur atau tantangan, hm?"

"Ta—tantangan … ." Suzuna merinding.

"**Bilang **_**'I Love You'**_** ke Musashi**," ujar Hiruma sembarangan.

"ASTAGA! _CRACK-PAIR_, HIRUMA-_KUN_?" tanya—bentak—Mamori ragu. Dia takut Sena ngambek. Ya, benar saja, Sena keliatan _pundung_. Pipinya menggembung. Iiih, _cute_ deh … . XD

"Ah, Sena, sabar ya," oceh Monta datar sambil nepuk bahunya Sena. Dasar nggak respek. =_=

"Iya, Monta aja nggak apa-apa waktu tahu Hiruma pacaran sama Anezaki," tambah Yukimitsu.

Telinga Monta mendadak berkedut-kedut. Dia menoleh dengan tatapan _horror _ke arah Yukimitsu, "Tadi Kak Yuki bilang apa?"

"E-eh? A, Anezaki dan Hiruma sudah … pacaran … ?" jawab Yukimitsu ragu. Di hadapannya, Monta sekarang lebih mirip monyet kerasukan setan.

"MUKYAAAA! DEPRESI _MAX_~!" jeritnya tanpa memperdulikan nasib Suzuna yang nggak jelas sekarang. **Cengos loh nanti**.

"Cuekin aja," kata 3 Bersaudara HaHa kompak.

Semua mata beralih ke Suzuna.

"Cepetan bilang, atau nanti kusuruh untuk mencium Banba," kata Hiruma santai.

"IYA, IYA!" jawab Suzuna kalap. Dia bangkit, dan ngesot mendekati Musashi.

"**Musa-**_**shan**_**,**_** I Love You**_," kata Suzuna.

Semua tidak ada reaksi akan aksi Suzuna tadi. Sungguh tidak menuruti Hukum Newton yang ke-3. Tapi bagaimana pun, yang telihat sekarang adalah pemandangan seperti … suster ngesot berambut pendek yang lagi ngerayu korban.

"Ya, lanjut. Puter botolnya, Anezaki." Akhirnya Hiruma bersuara. Semua beralih ke botol lagi. Nggak ada yang peduli sama pertunjukan _crack-pair _barusan. Untungnya, Suzuna nggak nyadar dia dicuekin. Sena juga udah _back to normal again_.

"Iya," kata Mamori menuruti Hiruma-nya tercinta. Aduuuuhhh~!

—_**(delta length=initial length X alpha X delta temperature)**_**—**

Semua deg-degan. Beberapa dari anak Deimon Devil Bats terlihat komat-kamit, "_**Meganthropus Paleojavanicus, Homo Wajakensis, Pithecanthropus Erectus**_** … .**"

… . ._.

Mantra sejarah ternyata. Rajinnya. Walaupun ada kejanggalan; ngapain mereka ngapalin manusia-manusia purba dari Indonesia?

_**Syyuuut … tep.**_

"… ." Semua menatap korban kali ini.

"HIEEE?" Bisa tebak?

"ADUUUUH~! **SENA JODOH **_**EUY **_**SAMA SUZUNA**!" teriak 3 Bersaudara.

"PUCUK DICINTA ULAM PUN TIBA!" jerit Monta. Apa hubungannya, _Bro_?

"JODOH, TUH! LAMARAN KAPAN?" ucap Yukimitsu.

"Biar aku dan Komusubi yang jadi seksi konsumsiiiii!" kata Kurita sambil ngiler bareng Komusubi.

"Tidak, jangan kamu," ucap Musashi datar.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

"DIEEEEMMMM!" bentak Hiruma dan Suzuna. Wah, yang ini _crack-pair _juga, ya.

Semua langsung _mingkem_, padahal biasanya CUMI (Cucah _Mingkem_).

"Jujur atau tantangan?" suara Hiruma dan Suzuna mirip polisi yang lagi ngintrogasi orang gak ada dosa.

Sena merinding—sampai rasanya perlu ke WC, lalu menjawab, "Ummmm, tantangan … ?"

"TUH KAN PASTI DISAMAIN SAMA SUZUNA!" tuduh Monta.

"KAGA, KOK! YEEEE SOTOY!" ucap Sena _out of character_ sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hiruma diam; memikirkan tantangan untuk Sena. Tiba-tiba Mamori mendekatinya, dan berbisik; usul ide ceritanya. Habis ngedengerin, Hiruma tau-tau cengar-cengir. Mesranya.

"Keh, karena kamu masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, Sena, tantanganmu kali ini adalah …" Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya di tiang jemuran—eh, nggak ding.

"… **minum **_**whisky**_** dan—miras**. Miras-nya impor, loh," lanjut Hiruma santai sambil membolak-balik buku ancamannya—walau sebenernya isinya kosong. Kurasa, miras oplosan itu diimpornya pake ancaman, deh. ._.

"E-eh? Aduh, aku belum pernah minum begituan, **kecuali sake**~!" rengek Sena memelas. Untung para _seme_ tim lain gak ada di sini—loh?

"NAH LO, Sena ketahuan, yaaa~!" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum seram, "turutin atau kuadukan ke ibumu."

HIRUMA VERSI CEWEK! Ah, nggak salah, 'kan calon istri, kekekekeke!

—_**(Work=force X distance)—**_

_**Case one: Whisky**_** (**_**alcohol**_**: 30%)**[Kenapa 30%? Karena kalau 100% bisa mati Sena-nya!]

Setelah Sena dan semua temannya—yang tiba-tiba ikutan—meminum beberapa gelas whisky dengan kadar alkohol 30% … sekarang mulai muncul efeknya. **Mabuk**.

"Sena-_chan_, kamu unyuuuuuuu bangeeeeet~!" rayu Monta sambil colak-colek dagu Sena. NAH 'KAN JADI _SHONEN-AI_?

"Maaf, Monta, aku sudah punya belahan jiwaku sendiri. Carilah orang lain," jawab Sena dengan pipi merah dan berlatarkan ombak yang menghantam batu karang di tengah pantai yang lagi santet—err, _sunset_. Halah.

"Aduuh, Sena kejem banget." Jumonji mengusap air matanya pake sapu tangan—khas cewek lebay; sedih liat drama dadakan.

"Aku sudah punya Suzuna." Sena menggenggam tangan Suzuna yang juga mabuk.

"Sena, berhentilah mencintaiku … ." Suzuna berucap.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu sampai aku bisa menelan lemariku bulat-bulat, Suzuna." IDIH SENA GOMBAL!

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Berhenti mencintaimu sama saja dengan mencoba menjilat siku, Suzuna."

Semua yang nonton—3 Bersaudara HaHa, Monta, Kurita, Komusubi, Yukimitsu—langsung nangis-nangis nggak jelas. Iri, ya?

Hiruma sama Mamori gimana?

Mereka lagi mojok di ruang klub. NGAPAIN HAYO?

"Anezaki, jadilah darahku dan dagingku," ucap Hiruma. Dia menatap Mamori dengan serius.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hiruma-kun, itu berarti aku adalah anakmu," balas Mamori, "aku adalah tulang rusukmu yang hilang, Hiruma-_kun_."

Musashi, yang melihat mereka berdua, langsung muntah 10 ember. Kurus, kurus sono.

"Ah … kudengar, meminum minuman beralkohol dalam kadar tertentu bisa melambatkan reaksi kita loh~!" kata Yukimitsu sambil muter-muter. Lah, terus kenapa lo minum?

"AHAHA~!" teriak Monta sambil muter-muter ala Taki. Bedanya; Taki mengacungkan jempol. Monta mengacungkan—err—jari tengah.

"Musashi~ aku lapaaar~!" rengek Kurita pada Musashi. Kebiasaannya ternyata gak berubah.

Musashi melirik Kurita sedikit.

"… . Bacot."

Kurita langsung _pundung_ denger jawaban Musashi.

—**(**_**Power=work / time**_**)**—

**_Case two_: Miras _aka_ minuman keras** [oplosan loh XDb]

Dua jam setelah Sena dkk. minum miras … .

… .

… .

Kok nggak ada reaksi, sih?

Ruang klub Deimon sunyi senyap, nyaingin kuburan.

Mari kita intip—

—?

Semua—anggota—pada—tepar—dengan—mulut—berbusa?

Ternyata, komposisi dari miras tersebut … ada minyak tanah, alkohol, obat nyamuk, dll. dkk.

Malangnya nasib anggota Deimon _Devil Bats_ … .

Dengan pemandangan naas ini, kasus 'Jujur-Tantangan' di Deimon selesai. :D

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

YAAAA~ TAMAT!

Doain saya ya, lagi UTS nih. Semoga nggak ada nilai yang di bawah 80, Aminn...

Nggak banyak bacot deh, RnR please? 83


End file.
